yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shira Hanako
'First Name' Shira 'Last Name' Hanako 'IMVU Name' AlessandraSkar 'Nicknames' Lady Shiek ' Shi-Devil' Skarface (Earned after the GMAF tournament.) 'Age' Birth date: July 27 Age: 31-years-old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5"6 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Despite not being Kaori Gin Masumoto's blood child, Shira does show many similar personality traits that have been learned from her mother figure. This includes her rebellious nature, wandering of the streets, and winding up in trouble every now and then. As a little girl around the ages of 5-13, she showed rather shy and timid attributes, but those characteristics could easily be broken by anger. Her anger is nothing like Kaori's however. Instead of immediately going off on a destructive rampage like the physically enhanced mother, Shira will sometimes bottle her anger, as though showing her inner pain will make her appear week. This includes, not crying in front of others. Instead, she will take a ride through the city on her skateboard and let the rushing wind sooth her. In many ways, Shira can be quite the stubborn teenager that her adopted mother once was. She has the tendency to do the opposite of what she is told, especially if what she is told seems to be the "boring" option in a given situation. She is called a hardhead often times and will wear the title proudly, even if it makes others angry or reluctant to be around her. Her stubborn nature has gotten her into trouble several times in the streets, when part of her will tell her to run from danger (i.e. dangerous street gangs), but her stubborn spirit will say, "Never run. Always fight." Shira often tries to act like the woman who raised her: tough-skinned, brave, and fearless of everything. However, unlike Kaori, there are plenty of things in this world that scare Shira even if she doesn't show it. If frightened or intimidated by someone, she will mask said fear with a rather harsh attitude and can become challenging even to someone who is bigger and/or stronger than her. In a lot of ways, Shira shows many attributes of the typical teenager. Ever since starting high school, she discovered that she enjoys social scenes, including parties, hanging out at the skatepark, underaged drinking, smoking and rioting. She'd rather dance the night away at a house party with plenty of beer and blunts rather than stay at her penthouse and focus on her schoolwork. She'll even throw her own party if Kaori has to leave for a 3-day business trip, leaving their penthouse all to the mischievous hands of her adopted daughter. Of course, in the end, these things don't always go so well. Aside from her hectic social life, Shira does enjoy time to herself above all else. Anything from sitting by the pool with a good book to practicing skateboarding tricks by her lonesome are activities she often gets into. At the end of a bad day, she can be found doodling in her private journals while listening to blaring heavy metal. That, or taking a casual swim in her and Kaori's private pool. Lastly, although Shira can be quite a handful, she does shows bravery and determination when a situation calls for it. She isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in and what she feels is right and just. She has a list of morals and values that she follows through day in and day out. She isn't afraid to stand up for anyone she loves and considers a friend, even if doing such puts her in grave danger. Her determination stems from the training she recieves from Kaori. To learn and master the art of Jeet Kune Do, Kaori teaches that her student must be well disciplined, patient, and determined because every skill set isn't easy to master. If Shira isn't caught up in partying, riding around on her motorcycle or fighting thugs in the streets, she's in the city park practicing her Jeet Kune Do and won't return home until her feet are bleeding and her body is drenched in sweat; something she learned from Kaori even as a child. It is a goal of hers to become a great fighter like her adopted mother. Ark 10 Update: As Shira Hanako blossoms into womanhood, she realizes that her training and bettering herself as a person are important now more than ever. With her adopted mother still in charge of her training, she still carries the determination to become stronger and a master of her various crafts. She is still headstrong and protective of those she cares about, especially her love interest, Damian Yun, who has, in many ways, helped to shape her into the person she is today. It is best to stay on Shira's good side, for she does possess a bit of a vengeful gene and does not believe much in forgiving and forgetting depending on the deed. She still has a bit of a temper and in many situations, will let that temper burst like a volcano especially during physical altercations. Her social life has not changed much since her teenage years considering she still loves to drink and party with her friends. Usually bearing a disposition that tends to be a lot cooler these days, she carries herself with a bit more grace and even dares to wear heels and short dresses out in public, which was something she refused to do when she was younger. She tends to be less open and more secretive except when it comes to Damian who is the only person able to read her like an open book, aside from her bestfriend Jeremy Yoshida. She is not as uptight and strict as her mother and sometimes, would rather enjoy laughter and hanging out with her bestfriend or boyfriend at the club rather than staying cooped up in a dojo training all day. Ark 13 As a new single mother, Shira's top priority and her sole purpose for living is to raise her son the best way she knows how. She has given up the reckless behavior of her youth in order to become the best example for her son, Daisuke Yun. She knows that he is her main responsibility and she will go to great lengths to take care of him and to ensure that he has everything he wants and needs. Ever since Damian's unexpected disappearance right the discovery that she was pregnant with his child, she has grown somewhat cold toward men, but will not voice it. The only male company she doesn't mind keeping are her two closest friends, Jeremy Yoshida and Deucalion Gray. However, she spends many hours of each day wondering if her first and only love will someday return to her. She longs for the day when Daisuke and Damian Yun can spend quality time together as father and son. But that seems only to be a dream, a lost fantasy in her eyes. In her independent state of mind, she knows that it is her duty to protect her family with everything she has. The city of Kasaihana grows darker with crime and catastrophe, which wills her to continue to grow stronger and train harder so that she can protect her son against the evil that overruns the city. Her anger toward her son's father is one thing that gives her strength, a fuel for the flames of rage that burn silently within her. Though she tries not to hold a grudge against him because she still isn't sure what's happened to him, she is slowly giving up on her hopes of having the perfect family home. But that will not stop her from gaining strength and power. Strength and power that she will someday train young Daisuke to utilize to the best of his ability. With Damian gone, almost all of her focus is on her son and she knows that if she has to...she would give her life for him. Clan & Rank None 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' *Ark 14: Paralegal at Wolfram & Hart Law Firm *Future District Attorney of Kasaihana City (Already called it biznitches!) 'Fighting Style' Jeet Kune Do : "'''The Way of the Intercepting Fist" focuses on techniques that are effective in real combat situations (versus martial arts that utilize stylized patterns or that focus on sparring techniques). This martial arts style focuses on kicks, punches, grappling and traps and is the combination of many styles such as kung fu, boxing, and even fencing in terms of footwork and tactics. The Jeet Kune Do stance is well balanced, does not limit movement in any direction and promotes speed and power without leaving any particular area exposed to attack. Sanshou (Kick Boxing): Sanshou (or Sanda) utilizes standing submissions such as chokeholds, armlocks, and wristlocks in addition to kicks, punches, knees, and throws. Shaolin Kung Fu The Northern Shaolin fighting style of kung fu is the most prominent traditional northern styles of Chinese martial arts. The northern styles of kung fu generally emphasize long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggressive attacks. The students learn the basics by practicing the routines until the movements in routines can be executed naturally based on instinct. Then, two or multiple man sets are practiced to train responses and applications of techniques learned from the sets. The practice sets/routines are not only practical in applications but are also graceful and artistic in nature. The fluidness of the movements combined with acrobatic techniques are trademarks of the Northern Shaolin sets. Fire Manipulation Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. While on the Island of Azulon, Shira discovered that the monks who trained there were able to use this ability and after agreeing to train under Fuzen Kasai's supervision, he made the firm decision to pass this ability down to her. Through careful procedures and bio-engineering, Fuzen was able to inject Nanomachines into Shira's bloodstream that gave her the ability to generate and manipulate fire like so. As well as other enhanced physical abilities that came with it. He would later on teach her to combine her manipulation of fire with the Shaolin Kung Fu fighting styles in a hybrid style called Kasaijutsu. '''Perks of Fire Manipulation *Electrical resistance by super-heating the air to create an "Air Lense" blocking off electricity. *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Flame Shield *Healing Fire Kasaijutsu Pyrokinetic Combat While training with Fuzen Kasai on Azulon Island, Shira learned the fire manipulation and generation could be combined with physical combat and is given the name Kasaijutsu. After learning Kasaijutsu, the user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. *Enhanced Combat *Fire Armor *Fire Generation *Fire Infusion Southern Dragon Style (Lung Ying) :"Control yourself, let others do what they will. :This does not mean you are weak. :Control your heart, obey the principles of life. :This does not mean others are stronger." * Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin (see neijin and waijin). * Footwork: 'In Southern Dragon style, leg work is characterized by a zig-zag motion that mimics the imagined movement of the mythical Chinese dragon. This also allows one to use floating and sinking movements which are very important in generating power and stability, making your body calm and relaxed.Though the Lung Ying footwork pool is deep, it generally centers on two basic types of stepping. The first is "Zig Zag" stepping (dragon stepping). Basically with each step forward, the rear foot moves forward and becomes the forward foot. However, the step is not taken directly forward but basically follows the angle the front foot is turned at (about 33 degrees). This has the effect of moving the LY player forward and off to an angle while offering some protection to the groin from attack. This type of stepping allows a lung ying player to press his opponent (usually used before the opponent's center has been taken) while launching attacks from angles that are difficult for the opponent to defend. The LY player seems to be constantly moving into an uncomfortable range and at an angle that forces their opponent to reposition their whole body to defend against, or else torque their torso around thus breaking their structure and disconnecting them from the power generation machinery of their lower body.The second basic type of stepping is Bik Bo stepping, or press stepping. In this method the front foot moves forward and the rear foot drags up to get back to the basic position. This stepping generally covers less distance than the dragon stepping, and is used to press the opponent. It will frequently be used once the LY player has begun to press their attack in earnest or is exploiting some advantage. There are specific methods for stretching this footwork out addressed in various forms. One of the primary purposes of this footwork is to keep the LY player "on top of" their opponent and in attacking range. Also, this type of stepping is heavily used in various stance breaking methods. Cleaning House Technique : * A technique that uses a motion similar to break dancing, in which the user will flip back onto his/her hands and twist the body in a rapid 360 degree motion while furling the feet out towards his/her opponents further most foot. To perform this technique, one must have a good sense of balance and aiming, and must also know exactly where their opponent is and how they are stanced. Shira may also apply Kasaijutsu to this technique by accessing her Nanomachine's power beforehand. Comet of Devastation * A technique that is highly effective with enhanced jumping and flexibility. The Comet is performed by jumping as high as one can into the air and spinning with a 360 degree motion, ending with a devastating leg drop to the skull of their opponent. Shira will use this move mostly when her Nanomachines are activated, thus making it a sub-technique of Kasaijutsu. Judgement Is Upon You * A technique performed mostly while Shira is in midair, in which she will slam her fists forward with enough to send a large trail of fire blasting from her knuckles directly at her opponent. This attack can have several devastating effects that vary based on many factors such as the strength used behind the attack, the level of power accessed by her Nanomachines, or even her level of anger or Anger Empowerment. Mirror Mirror (Block and Counter Technique) * With Shira's enhanced reflexes and combat predictability, she is able to retaliate to an attack with surprising speed which makes it easy for her to come up with a counter. Once her Nanomachines are active, she is practically immune to most devastating effects of fire. Therefore if one were to use fire against her (say by a grenade explosion, flaming thrower weapon or something along those lines, she can easily block it and/or take control of the blast, redirecting and launching it back at her opponent with increased force, seeing as though she possesses Fire Generation herself. This can either be devastating to an opponent or simply used to stagger them. It depends on the intent behind the counter attack. Swerve Bitch! (Hyper Dodge Manuever) * The user is able to dodge multiple projectiles coming toward them at high speeds as a result of enhanced reflexes and agility. A counter attack may also be applied after the fact. Concussive Force Combat Users are able to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. They can achieve this either by direct physical force, solid matter, pulse of energy or any other way that causes damage by collision. With Shira not being as strong as her mentor, Kaori, she often relies on the kinetic forces that can be built up through the speed and motions of her attacks and released into her opponent to either propell them backwards of cause serious damage. This can be achieved by throwing an attack ( a simple punch or kick for instance) as hard as she can at a specific target and suddenly stopping her fist or freezing it in place once it hits the desired target which will cause the kinetic forces built up in the movement of her arm or leg to shoot forward with an explosion of invisible force that will cause a number of results. If necessary, the Concussive Force Blow can cause major damage, especially if an opponent is met with the same amount of kinetic energy that can cause an explosion and/or cancel each other out. (Reference to Densuke vs. Shira Street Fight) Infrared Vision After training with Lord Fuzen Kasai on Azulon Island and gaining the ability to generate and manipulate fire through the use of nano-technology, Shira was taught that she could not only manipulate heat but see it and read it as well. The user is able to percieve the infrared spectrum, allowing them to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observational purposes as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. This includes any type of energy that gives off any sort of heat signature, including chakra or chi IF it gives off a heat signature. If so, Shira's infrared vision is able to pick it up with ease and sometimes see it right through solid objects if she applies enough focus and concentration. '''Perks Include: ' *Aura Reading *Enhanced Vision *Night Vision Seismic Sense The user is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Users are able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. Explosive Palms Technique A series of devastating palm jabs that Shira will deliver to her opponent, usually to the abdomin or chest area to take out vital organic functions. The speed of this technique is near blinding, as every hit takes less than 0.2 seconds to deliver and up to 25 jabs can be delivered in as little as 7 seconds. The motions of this technique are fluid and may only appear as a blur of arm movements to her opponent or other witnesses. Ending with the final Concussive Force Blow that is delivered through the palm instead of the fist. The Hokey Pokey (Chi Blocking Technique) * With Shira's Infrared Ability comes the ability to read the heat signatures of chi energy. Meaning, once her Nanomachines are activated and the Infrared energy has been channeled into her enhanced eyesight, she can see the various chi points within a chi user's body as well as its path of flowing throughout the body. That being said, she will deliver a series of jabs using only the knuckles of her index and middle finger into each point that she can see and will shut down the flow of chi into the various chosen parts of the body for a temporary period of time. Mainly up to five posts will the chi user be unable to utilize chi within a certain part of the body. This attack is hard to counter or dodge seeing as though it is delivered at almost light speed, though most fighters in Kasaihana also utilize enhanced speed. It can be dodged, however, but that is difficult seeing as though it must be done at a very close range. Perks Index Kinetic Energy Combat The user is capable of channeling kinetic energy through different parts of their bodies in order to enhance the strength of their physical attacks. *Power fists/Enhanced strength: by channeling kinetic energy into the user's fist. *Power kicking/Enhanced Speed/ Enhanced Jump: By channeling kinetic energy into their legs. *Vibration Emission: By channeling energy into their limbs, and delivering a strong punch or kick. Anger Empowerment ' ' The user is able to gain power and or strength from their own anger. Usually occurs within compromising or emotional situations. The user becomes stronger, faster, and more durable through anger, rage, or hatred. *User may be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. *Some could lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. *May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. The Jekyll & Hyde Factor When Fuzen Kasai injected the Nanomachines into Shira's bloodstream that would grant her Fire Manipulation and other abilities that followed, he was well aware of the effects that such power would have on a person. These particular Nanomachines were specifically replicated and designed to activate instantaneously to voice command, i.e. "Activate Nanomachines..." so on and so forth. He programmed the Nanomachines to only react to his voice and Shira's, therefore, no one else can have any control over the activation and deactivation of these particular Nanomachines. The other monks on Azulon Island can only reach up to 65% of Nano-energy because of these effects that Fuzen was well aware of. In explanation, when a subject activates the Nanomachines, they begin to take on a different personality. One that is ruthless, calculating, and filled with blood lust in battle. One may even call this new personality a very sadistic one as they will begin to enjoy the sight of the pain and destruction that they are causing. The more Nano-energy that is activated, the stronger and more dominant this personality becomes. It is said that Fuzen was once completely consumed by this dangerous alter personality, which resulted in his psychotic reign of destruction over several cities and towns where millions of people suffered dire injuries and even died. He suffered from what is called a Black-Out Effect, in which a person is so consumed with anger and a rush for violence and chaos that when they snap back to their normal selves, they do not remember anything that has previously happened. Hence why he gives it the name, the Jekyll & Hyde Factor. Throught the Jekyll & Hyde Factor, the user's strength, speed, agility and so forth is automatically enhanced to very destructive levels, which makes them a very dangerous opponent. In a sense, once this point is reached, they have officially given up their sanity and will stop at nothing to completely eradicate their opponent from existence. Miscellaneous Perks (Acquired After Training with Fuzen Kasai) *'Attack Prediction: '''The user can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, they can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. *'Body Language Analysis : 'The user can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing the user to predict opponent's attacks. *'Combat Perception: 'With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. *'Enhanced Agility: 'User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed,reflexes, strength and endurance. *'Enhanced Balance: User has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. User is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Users can move much faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. Shira is only able to move at lightspeed when she has accessed 100% of Nanomachine power, however, this can leave a harsh strain on her as well as damaging or weakening her body. *'Enhanced Flexibility: User is able to bend and twist their body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. Their joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow the user perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose as long they need without effort or strain. *'Weapon Improvisation: '''Shira is able to use or create improvised weapons, allowing them to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, et cetera, and instantly use them for effective offensive purposes. An example of Shira's ability to perform this is during her past battle with Keyth Tasanagi when she attempted to use a metal shopping cart to smash him through the ground. Weapon of Choice *'The Rose Thorn Dagger: A dagger made of the rare metal found only beneath the mountains of Azulon Island. As an added damage factor, this blade is coated with the Hebi Gosuto Pois on. The Hebi Gosuto poison can only be found within the mountains of Azulon. The first group of men to discover this poison were said to have gone through great difficulty in order to find it and greatly suffered its effects before bringing it back to their homes for further study and experimentation. With only a small dosage of the poison, a person is subjected to a massive plague of illusions that can occur within a few minutes or almost instantly, depending on how much of it has entered the blood stream. The user of the poison can then manipulate the very illusion that his/her opponent is seeing, making them see, hear, and even feel whatever the user pleases. Users who have mastered the art of Illusion Manipulation can even convince their victims that they are dying. *'Twin Sai Blades ' ' ' The Dancing Lily (a.k.a. Giant Chakram) The Dancing Lily is a large, circle-shaped blade with a thick, blunt area on the inside of the circle to protect the wielder from serious injury and a thin, sharpened edge on the outside of the circle. It is around the same height as the average man's torso. Shira was able to acquire this weapon after defeating Yuri Kasai, the daughter of Fuzen Kasai who issued a challenge that if she could defeat her, she would issue her personally crafted weapon to keep as her own. This ring-shaped blade is made up of Mithruanium, which is a rare metal found beneath the mountains if Azulon and is strong enough to counter and break through any metals as strong as titanium. However, with metals such as adamantium, vibranium, Titantrite, or anything of those levels, it is possible to pierce or dent the listed metals. The melting point of Mithruanium is extremely high. Those who discovered the metal found that it would take heat close to the temperature of the sun to even bend it into an acute angle. However, Shira is able to ignite the entire blade with flames that will not harm her, but will harm others. Once ignited, Shira is then able to control the movements and directions of the blade without having to touch it, using the ability of a Pyrokinetic Grip in which she can manipulate an object as long as fire surrounds it. If the blade is not engulfed in flames, a specially designed cuff on her wrist featuring a powerful magnet allows her to control the blade without having to touch it, making it a useful boomerang of sorts. The Song of the Fireflower (Fighting Style) The Song of the Fireflower is a style that can only be used with the wielding of a Giant Chakram. It is a style specifically designed to fit the motions, stances, and fluidity necessary to battle an opponent using a Giant Chakram without causing serious injury or death to the wielder. This style includes rapid attacks combined with flips, spins, body rolls, and an overall high level of agility. Melee attacks which are pretty much consider merciless bashing of an opponent and also blocking. Melee (Bashing) Blocking Allies/Enemies Deucalion Gray 'Background' Shira Hanako was born to a family that might have been a little less than what you would call middle class. Living in a two-bedroom apartment in District 1, Myka and Sosuke Hanako wanted to make sure that they're only daughter would have a good life and someday become successful. She was expected to have her mother's personality, a loving, caring, fun and energetic social butterfly that Sosuke Hanako had fallen in love with. However, once Shira was enrolled in daycares and assigned babysitters, they all had different things to say. Shira wasn't one to share with the other children, or even play with them for that matter. She kept to herself in a corner of whatever room and played with her own dolls, often ripping their heads off or drawing odd markings on their bare bodies. She had an odd fascination with cats. Every time her parents went out to buy groceries or anything, young Shira always kicked and screamed whenever she saw a cat plushy until someone took it off the shelf and gave it to her. It seemed that only cats could make her smile, not dogs, not dolls, not even toy trucks and race tracks. Shira Hanako was only 3 years old when a most unfortunate event happened. A gas line busted somewhere in the apartment complex and plenty of ovens and heating were being used that day. It only took a matter of about ten minutes for the entire complex to catch fire from the bottom floor up to the roof, sending dozens of frightened residents into a frenzy. Only a few escaped, an estimated count of about 50-something. The rest who weren't able to escape had been reported dead just hours later. Among those killed in the fire were Myka and Sosuke Hanako who were busy racing about trying to find their daughter. The one to find her, however, was a brave young boy who was no older than 9-years-old at the time, racing down the halls in time to see the couple lying atop each other beneath their own doorway. They'd been dead for a minute or two, but the boy knew that there were three people living in that room. He leaped over their burning bodies and bolted like a hound throughout the apartment until he found her trapped in the pantry in the kitchen. Three-year-old Shira was curled into a ball in the corner, clutching her favorite kitten plushy to her tiny chest, her big, fearful eyes staring up at the boy as if he'd come to take her soul. And moments later, the pair escaped through a back door leading into an alley where the boy eventually collapsed to the ground. A day passed. News of the fire had spread all over District 1 and it had been said that there were no other known survivors besides the ones who'd escaped before the fires could completely engulf the complex. No one had a clue what had become of Shira. That was until a peculiar Bentley Continental GT decided to drive through the area that day, parking just in front of the charred remains of the apartment. Civilians passing by had not been expecting a medium-height woman dressed in a black trench coat with a black wide-brimmed hat to shadow her eyes to step out of the vehicle and approach the ruins in her black pumps, slowly as if the sight of it bothered her more deeply than anyone could imagine. It didn't take her long to realize that someone was crying nearby and when she turned, her heart instantly sank at the sight of the three-year-old girl hiding half-way behind a dumpster, sobbing quietly as she clutched her burned kitty plush doll to her chest. The woman knew for a fact that she couldn't just leave the child on the streets to suffer unimaginable dangers, so her immediate decision was to take her back where she'd come. She would care for the abandoned child, raise her, teach her what she knew of life all it had to offer. In her penthouse in District 2, the woman bathed the child and dressed her in clean clothing, eventually putting her to sleep in her enormous master bedroom. Before Shira's tired eyes could fully give way to the sleep spell, she watched as the woman removed her hat, revealing sea green hair which had been cut into an inverted bob and captivating emerald green eyes that stared ever so gently at the little girl in her bed. The woman kissed the child on the forehead before leaving the room silently. After a few years had passed, Shira Hanako learned that the woman who had unofficially adopted her was the world-renowned Kaori Gin Masumoto and she was everything people talked about. Tough, strong, taking no one's bull shit. Kaori gave her nearly everything she wanted, enrolling her in several schools to ensure that she had a good education and providing for her as much as possible. The green-haired woman knew that the city presented several dangers, but refused to keep Shira completely sheltered. Instead, she decided to teach the young girl how to defend herself with several martial arts, mainly one called Jeet Kune Do. She knew that she was growing older and if her own legacy was lost, at least this child would carry on one of her own. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 05:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Yun Family